No longer me
by Edward-Scissorhanded-Cullen
Summary: Tristin Terrisson was just a normal girl with some issues when one night, during a thunderstorm, something happened - something she's always wanted to happen... Her troubled life was switched with Bella Swan's. What will she make of her stay? Cannon pairs
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday at 11:56 PM in Minnesota; today hadn't been such a good day for Tristin Terrisson, today she had to face her crush whom had gotten her in trouble by her mom by offering her drugs on SNT (Social Networking Today, the social network that practically EVERY teenager had), her mom had found the messages and assumed Tristin was going to sneak off and do the drugs, hence getting grounded…

This wasn't the first time she had gotten into trouble because of this social site though, in fact it was her fourth time, three of those times had happened this year, which is why she was ditching it for good once she got un-grounded.

She wasn't actually going to do the drugs, of course not, but her mom just couldn't/wouldn't believe her, not after raising two other daughters who hadn't turned out right at all, Tristin was the good daughter, so her mom had to be EXTRA careful with raising her…

It was raining tonight, sprinkling really, lots of lightning and thunder. It was on nights like these when she wished she could just escape into her favorite book, actually live it, and be Bella Swan instead of Tristin Terrisson. She was sitting out on the deck that was connected to her apartment, taking a break from her homework, and was just watching the wonderful light show that nature was giving her.

It was nights like these when Tristin would just sit, close her eyes, and pretend she was in Forks, Washington instead of St. Paul, Minnesota; that's what she did on this night, desperately wishing with all her might that she would magically become Bella, even if it was only for a little bit. Little did she know that this was the night that anything was possible, what night was it, you ask? No, it wasn't Christmas…

It was her great, great, great, great, great, great grandmothers wedding day. This wasn't just any wedding though… This was a wedding with true love… She was marrying the guy of her dreams, Mason Anthony, a poor farmer's son. She loved him with all her heart and he loved her with all of his. This kind of love was so strong it went deep inside their bones, straight to the core, it was magical.

No really, it was actual magic, old magic. It ensured a chance at true love on this night for their family for generations to come, their love was THAT strong. The only thing Tristin wanted to do was find her Edward Cullen to love her and promise her forever. She wished it with all her heart, though on that night only half was needed, and in a flash of lightning it came true.

Tristin woke with a fright, the lightning and thunder combination scared her half to death. She nearly fell out of bed she flinched so violently, luckily, she caught herself before she could hit the floor and wake anyone up. When she reached on the nightstand for her glasses she noticed three things: one, her nightstand wasn't usually on this side of her bed. Two, she didn't actually need the glasses for once. Three, this wasn't her room… Her room was plain and simple – well, so was this one, but hers a little more so then the one she was currently in – white walls, blue comforters, a desk for homework, and a couple of posters hanging on her wall. This wasn't her room… It had light blue walls, a peaked ceiling, yellow curtains, a hard wood floor, and a desk with what looked like a second-hand computer.

"What the…?" She whispered to herself. She got up and found a door, she opened it, but it led to a closet with not a whole lot of stuff inside. She looked around and found another door; this time it led to a hallway. There were stair leading down and two doors - one of which was open, it was a small bathroom. She tiptoed to the other door; carefully and slowly, she opened it a crack to see what was inside, the sound of snoring was coming from within the room. She looked inside but couldn't see anything but one figure lying on the full sized bed that was in the room, the figured appeared to be sleeping, which would explain the snoring.

She carefully closed the door and went back to the room she woke up in, maybe she would find something saying where she was. She started quietly going through all the stuff, she found a purse and found a wallet in it; she opened it and found an ID. She nearly dropped everything once she read the name on the ID. Isabella Marie Swan, Age: 17, Sex: Female, Eyes: Brown, Height: 5'4" , DOB: 9/13/1987. This was a driver's license for Forks, Washington.

She quickly but quietly ran to the bathroom she had found earlier. She looked in the mirror and gasped in shock, she didn't look like herself anymore, she looked like what Bella Swan had been described as in her favorite book Twilight. She no longer had deep burgundy hair that came out of a box; she had naturally brown hair that was long and wavy – also unlike her old hairstyle. Her face was now heart shaped; not the odd, yet attractive, mixture of long and round face she used to obtain.

She was now Isabella Marie Swan, no longer Tristin Rae Terrisson…


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't freak out," she told herself, as she curled herself up into a ball on the floor she refused to call hers.

"Don't freak out..."

"Don't freak out..."

"Don't freak out..."

"Don't freak out..."

"Don't freak out..."

"It's no big deal, really... You're just no longer yourself," she rationalized, trying to keep optimistic.

'Optimistic? Really... You just accept this? You're no longer yourself for goodness sakes! What about Andrew? You're never going to see him again!

"What makes you think I want to see him again after he got me in trouble?" she said, sitting up and crossing her legs.

'I'm YOU!'

"Right..." She thought for a moment. "Now what do you do Tristin? You can't go back... Do you really even want to be here?" A grey fog started creeping into the room, Tristin only realized it when the fog reached her knees. She shot up, off the floor, and ran to the bed on the other side of the room. "What the hell is that?"

"I wouldn't be so loud if I were you... You might wake Charlie," Tristin wirled around to see a complete stranger sitting right next to her. She was just about to yell when a hand shot out to stop her. "Don't scream, I'll explain everything to you when you calm down. Got it?" Tristin thought about it. Then she bit the hand on her mouth. "Ouch!"

"Don't yell... You might wake Charlie," she said, mimicking the voice of the stranger. "But yes, I've got it..."

"If I'd known I was related to a brat I wouldn't have brought you here..."

"Whatever... I think that under the circumstances you can forgive me... Wait, did you say we're related? And that you're the one who brought me here?"

"What an ingenious discovery you have made! Tell me, did you have any help with this conclusion?" she said, faking joy.

"Wow, and you thought I was a brat..."

"You are!"

"At least I'm not a bitch like you!" The fog darkened to almost charcole black. Tristin, being her stubborn self, didn't apoligize.

"Would you like to go back to your old life where you've been grounded for not 'just saying no'? Or would you like to hear me out?" Tristin thought this through. In the end what could it hurt to just listen?

"You'll bring me back if I say so?"

"Right away."

"I guess it couldn't hurt... To listen... I guess..."

"It really couldn't." Tristin nodded for her to continue. "It starts at my wedding. Well, technically it starts WAY before that, but my wedding is a good place to start. Our family, we're magical; as corny as that sounds, it's true. We're Faes."

"Faes?"

"I guess you could call us Faries... Anyways, on my wedding night I was soo happy I was casting spells this way and that, spreading the happiness. Then I thought, why should this generation be the only one happy? So I performed an extreamly complex spell that nearly killed me. You see witch hunting was very popular back in those days, and when I had cast the spell a bright light, almost like being in the heart of a lightning bolt, was above my house. People were drawn to it and I didn't really know what was going on so me and my husband only just made it out before our house was raided and set on fire.

"The spell I had cast insured that one of my family members in the future would have their deepest wish and desire granted. It turns out you're that family member... Still want to go back?"

Tristin started to take in this supposed relative's appearence. She wore earthy clothes, greens and browns; she could easily blend in with any forest terrain. If you'd seen her on the street you'd have thought halloween came early. (Pic on side.)

"No, I'll stay."

"Perfect. Just call if you need me." She started to be over taken by fog.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Tania."

"Tania?"

"You're part Russian, didn't you know?" She chuckled as the fog took over her body completely and in a flash, was gone.


End file.
